camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Inee Frappuchini
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Violet Schwarz.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Demi-hunter13 (talk) 08:42, October 29, 2014 (UTC) hi hi there I saw your claim and may I give you some advice that may help you in claiming faster? either way welcome to camp I hope you enjoy this place :) 16:12, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Re That's alright, dear :) No need to apologize xD We're all humans here. ok ok I saw your claim and I saw that kit commented but you didnt say anything soo below kit's comment I would suggest saying "done" or changed it and then signing your name 17:14, October 31, 2014 (UTC) P.S:I think you need sig help tell me if you need any help ummm well the front of your sig is link to a user that doesnt exist in this wiki soo its red (the user name is inselular or something?) soo I would suggest you change it but if you dont get it I'll change it for you :) 17:54, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Helloooo! ^_^ Hiya! I know you got the welcome template from one of our admins but either way, I'd still like to extend my warm welcome to our weird and wonderful Camp! I be BeyondTheStars but do call me Bey, Stars or Sierra - I honestly don't mind :3 I saw your claim on the page and I really quite liked it, it was really cool to read ^_^ I know how difficult it is to understand the wiki and how it works and such so if you need a hand, I'm an Iris Message away! I can also be a Big Sister to you here, for your first five weeks, just to show you the ropes - only if you want to and you haven't been adopted by someone else already, that is :) My ramblings aside, I hope you enjoy your time here and, once again, welcome ^_^ Sister-y Stuff! It'll do us both good, I think :3 We both get rewards once you turn Level Five. We both get to choose one demigod to unlock the 3,6, and 9 month powers for in advance so, really, no harm can come from it :P I'll let the admins known ^_^ Re: Thanks Likewise, girlie ^_^ Do let me know when your claim is approved and, if you need it, I can help you with a Character Page creation hey hey someone have commented on your claim so please change the neccessary things and hopefully it will be ready for claiming before it is subjected to deletion 17:23, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Claim Due to your failure to make any changes to your claim by the deadline of a week, Claiming:Camp/Libra Tris Noctis, the page has been deleted. Should you want to get it restored and be willing to properly check it afterwards, kindly message me or another member of the admin team. Also feel free to ask us any questions.